El camino de Desmond Miles
by Dark Cronos
Summary: AU. Todos los asesinos han seguido su propio camino de acuerdo con sus creencias. Ahora ha llegado el tiempo en que Desmond siga el suyo. Sabiendo que su decisión tendrá un efecto crucial en el destino de la humanidad. ¿Podrá elegir el camino correcto para acabar con la guerra y salvar a la humanidad? Capítulo 3 subido
1. Chapter 1

Mi segunda historia en español, mi querido primer idioma. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo disfrutó escribiéndola. No se si durar capítulos, o si la haré larga. Espero que os guste.

Aviso legal. La saga de videojuegos assassins creed no me pertenece. Todos los derechos y el mérito pertenecen a sus creadores.

El camino de Desmond Miles.

Desmond Miles se sentía traicionado. No por Abstergo. No por la Hermandad de los asesinos. Se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Su cuerpo le resultaba ajeno. Por supuesto muchas personas se sentirían así si su cuerpo fuera el instrumento, el arma, que unos seres que no llegaba a comprender habían utilizado para acabar con la vida de la mujer que amaba. Era una imagen que no se le iba de la cabeza. Lucy mirándole a los ojos con la expresión confundida mientras él retiraba su cuchilla de las entrañas de la rubia.

Parte de él deseaba haberse quedado atrapado en el animus con el sujeto 16. Y sin embargo allí estaba marchando hacia un destino incierto para ganar una guerra que el ya no tenía intenciones de ganar. La obsesión de su padre por destruir a la orden del temple lo llevaba hasta el extremo de sus habilidades. Habilidades que Lucy Stillman había pulido y perfeccionado hasta la saciedad. Le había hecho practicar no solo dentro sino fuera del Animus también. Juntos se habían enfrentado a Abstergo y vencido una y otra vez.

Aunque ya nunca lo admitiría a nadie, fuera de su subconsciente, él se había atrevido a soñar en algo más. Su padre nunca lo entendería. Para su padre lo único que importaba era la guerra. Una guerra que tristemente se había alargado durante milenios y que la mayoría de la gente desconocía. Mientras estaba en el Animus así como cuando cotilleaba los emails de Lucy podía ver que su padre era el mismo bastardo del que escapó cuando era joven. El líder de facto de los asesinos.

Desmond sabía que nunca podría ser como él. Lucy le había enseñado que no todo era blanco o negro en esa guerra. Había templarios con buenas intenciones, aunque él no los hubiera conocido todavía, y asesinos con no tan buenas intenciones. Lucy dudaba de las intenciones de su padre y él no estaba seguro de que pudiese fiarse al 100% de su progenitor. Revisando los emails de su querida Lucy durante su estancia en la antigua villa de los Auditore se había dado cuenta de lo atrapada que se encontraba su amiga entre Vidic y William. El que había sido su mentor en la ciencia y el que era el Mentor de todos los asesinos.

Desmond practicaba sus habilidades mañana tarde y noche para estar listo para su misión. Fue una de esas tardes cuando habiendo terminado de practicar en el campo de tiro se y dirigiéndose a la cama directamente oyó a su padre hablar con alguien de los fragmentos del Edén.

-Dice que sabe donde está el último fragmento – William le comunicaba a su interlocutor. Desmond se ocultó entre las sombras como tantas veces había visto hacer a sus antepasados. La oscuridad era su amiga, algo curioso para alguien que había tenido miedo de ella cuando era pequeño. – No señor, no creo que mienta.

Durante un momento Desmond vio como los ojos de su padre se abrían como platos seguramente por una información que su interlocutor le transmitía, incluso podía notarse algo de tristeza en sus facciones antes de responder simplemente.

-Ya veo.

Su interlocutor siguió hablando durante unos minutos y otra vez le volvió a tocar a su padre.

-Sin duda la insurgencia ha de ser aplastada señor pero yo no puedo prestar a ninguno de mis hombres, una vez se dé cuenta de lo que…- El interlocutor misterioso interrumpió a su padre.

-Creo que esa no es una buena idea señor, sobre todo desde que todos aquí piensan que está muerto. – Respondió su padre. Desmond no sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Quién era el que todos pensaban que estaba muerto? ¿Un alto cargo de la orden tal vez?

-Si señor me encargaré de ello cuando todo termine. "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido." Buenas noches Mentor. – Se despidió su padre. Desmond salió de su escondite y se acercó a su padre poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Su padre reaccionó utilizando su cuchilla oculta que a Desmond le costó mucho esquivar.

-¡Desmond!- Exclamó su padre al ver que no se trataba de ningún templario. – Hijo me has asustado. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Estaba volviendo de mi entrenamiento en el campo de tiro y te he visto hablando por teléfono. ¿Sucede algo papá?- Respondió Desmond con algo de fingida preocupación.

-Asuntos de la orden hijo. Nada grave. – Respondió el maestro asesino con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Desmond simplemente asintió dejando a su padre con una duda. "¿Cuánto habrá oído de la conversación?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Assassins Creed))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rebecca y Shaun se encontraban en el garaje del chalet propiedad de la orden en el que se habían instalado. Allí tenían los equipos electrónicos, incluido el Animus de los asesinos para evitar llamar la atención teniendo la furgoneta aparcada en la calle a la entrada del garaje. Se encontraban en Nueva Jersey y aunque a Desmond le hubiera gustado salir a explorar, su padre se lo había prohibido tajantemente. De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho, los templarios podían estar espiando en los alrededores esperando que uno de ellos se quedara solo para eliminarlo.

Los asesinos habían tratado de todas las maneras posibles consolar a Desmond tras la muerte de Lucy y después de que él saliera del trance, incluido Shaun. Eso le había hecho desarrollar un nivel de confianza con ellos de nuevo, aunque seguía confiando más en Becca. La informática estaba hackeando los ordenadores de Abstergo comprobando que equipos tenían los templarios en la zona, pero se volvió para saludar a Desmond con la cabeza, Desmond la devolvió el saludo. Shaun no se volvió y simplemente movió su mano para dejarle saber que sabía de su presencia en el garaje.

-Becca – dijo Desmond atrayendo hacia si la atención de su amiga.

-¿Si Des?- Preguntó la informática algo molesta por tener que dejar de trabajar.

-¿Qué le sucedió al Mentor de la orden?- Preguntó Desmond. Los otros dos asesinos se volvieron hacia él con caras claramente sorprendidas.

-Murió- Respondió Shaun. –Los templarios lavaron el cerebro de uno de los nuestros y le hicieron matar al Mentor.

-Entiendo. ¿Y quién lo sustituyó?- Preguntó Desmond.

-Bueno, en cada país las células responden ante un líder. – Respondió Becca. – Pero tu padre controla más o menos la orden a nivel mundial.

Shaun asintió dándole la razón a Becca. Desmond no pudo ocultar la preocupación que sentía en su rostro. Algunas partes de la conversación cobraban sentido ahora pero curiosamente ahora Desmond hubiera deseado no haber preguntado.

-¿Entonces desde la muerte del mentor, no hay nadie por encima de mi padre?- Desmond preguntó solo para estar seguro.

-No. Nadie. ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? – Confirmó Becca preocupada.

-Por nada. – La intentó tranquilizar Desmond.

Detrás de la puerta del garaje William escuchaba a su hijo y comprendía que su plan sería más difícil de llevar a cabo de lo que pensaba.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Assassin's Creed)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Las dos sombras se movían rápido por las calles de Nueva York. Trataban de librarse de sus perseguidores. Una era una mujer que ya superaba la cincuentena, de pelo marrón y facciones delicadas con unos ojos negros como la noche. La otra no llegaba apenas superaba los 20 y era una versión más joven de su acompañante. Estaba claro que eran madre e hija. Sus perseguidores eran unos 5 encapuchados, claramente pertenecientes a la orden de los asesinos, tan centrados en sus objetivos que cuando las mujeres se adentraron en Central Park no se dieron cuenta que en las copas de los árboles se encontraban miembros aparentemente de su misma orden.

Cuando llegaron a una de la zona más poco transitadas del parque la mujer mayor se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus perseguidores. Podía notar su sentimiento de victoria. Miró a las copas de los árboles. Sus tres aprendices estaban en posición. La mujer silvó y sus aprendices cayeron sobre tres de sus perseguidores. No dando tiempo a los otros dos de recuperarse de la sorpresa madre e hija se abalanzaron sobre ellos con sus cuchillas ocultas, en apenas 8 segundos los 5 asesinos yacían muertos sobre el suelo de Central Park. El móvil de la mayor de las mujeres sonó y ella cogió el teléfono sin mirar quien era.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Era la voz de un enfadado William Miles. El hombre que había sido su marido durante 28 años, un hombre al que había jurado amar y respetar hasta que la muerte los separara, el padre de su hijo y de su hija. Líder de facto de todos los Asesinos. La mujer suspiró antes de contestar.

-William, sabes que lo que pretende la orden está mal, incluso peor que lo que pretenden los templarios. Nuestra orden ha perdido el rumbo de nuestra misión como la suya hace tanto tiempo. Antes ambas nos conformábamos con proteger los frutos, recuérdalo.

- ¿Y por eso te alías con ellos?- Su voz denotaba que se sentía traicionado, motivos no le faltaban. Sus aprendices y su hija la indicaron que ya se habían encargado de guardar los cuerpos. Ella asintió.

-William. – dijo la mujer suspirando.- Deberías haber aprendido ya que no todos los templarios son los malvados monstruos que nos han hecho creer, igual que los asesinos no somos los héroes misteriosos que nos creemos o por lo menos no todos. Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda.

-Emily- dijo William algo más cansado. – Por favor. Emma y tú debéis recapacitar.

-¿Para qué?- Dijo Emily algo más enfadada. – ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué tú y el mentor continuéis con esta estúpida lucha por el poder con los templarios? ¿Para qué sigamos en manos de aquellos que llegaron antes?

-Emi…- Emily Miles colgó el teléfono antes de que su marido pudiera continuar hablando. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su hijo. Su Desmond. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas hablar con él y reconfortarle, recuperar el tiempo que había perdido cuando la lucha lo era todo para ella como le sucedía a su marido. Su hija la puso la mano en el hombro.

-Mamá. "Prometeo" nos espera en el mirador del Empire State en dos horas. –La informó. La mujer asintió sonriendo a su hija. Sus hijos merecían un futuro y ella se iba a asegurar de que lo tuvieran.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Assassin's Creed)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Desmond se entretenía en su cuarto haciendo flexiones. La casa no tenía televisión, el único teléfono lo tenía su padre y los ordenadores se dedicaban exclusivamente a asuntos de la orden. Por tanto su único entretenimiento eran las flexiones y abdominales para mantenerse en forma. Era una costumbre que había desarrollado durante su estancia en Abstergo cuando Vidic y Lucy no le dejaban salir de aquel laboratorio. "Es curioso como se parecen los buenos y los malos en algunas cosas" había oído murmurar a Lucy algunas noches cuando no podía dormir. "Desde luego" pensaba ahora Desmond. "Los asesinos y los templarios no son nada distintos, en esta guerra nada es blanco o negro todo es gris." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Desmond- sonó la voz de Shaun al otro lado. – William quiere verte.

Desmond suspiró. Cuando era pequeño su padre había sido su héroe y siempre que le llamaba acudía lo más rápido que podía esperando que le asignara una misión que por supuesto nunca le asignaba, siendo él un niño. Ahora no podía evitar sentir un cierto desinterés por la misión que seguramente le asignaría ahora. No paraba de repetírselo tras sus entrenamientos. Ahora era un asesino. Un arma al servicio de la orden. Cumpliría sus órdenes o perecería en el intento, idea que desde la muerte de Lucy a Desmond le parecía más y más atractiva.

Se dirigió junto con su compañero al cuarto de su padre, donde Becca les esperaba vestida con una sudadera larga blanca con capucha y unos vaqueros. Shaun se puso una sudadera parecida y su padre le lanzó una a él.

-Nos vamos a NYC. Tenemos una misión.- Dijo el Mentor en funciones. Desmond asintió y se puso la sudadera. Desmond esperó a que su padre les diera los detalles de la misión.

-Una líder de célula y 4 de sus aprendices nos han traicionado y se han unido a los templarios. – Explicó William. –No creo necesario explicaros lo terrible que sería si cierta información cayera en manos del enemigo.

Los 3 asesinos asintieron. William sacó una foto del marco que había al lado de la cama. Era la foto de una mujer y una chica joven abrazándose con una gran sonrisa para la cámara. Desmond abrió los ojos como platos reconociéndolas. Eran su madre y su hermana. William le observó.

-Nos han traicionado Desmond. – Su padre dijo. – No hay elección posible. Deben ser eliminadas. Desmond asintió sin pronunciar palabra ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Mentor. – Intervino Shaun. – Rebecca y yo podemos encargarnos, no es necesario que venga Desmond.

Rebecca asintió pero William negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es hora de que Desmond pague todo lo que la hermandad ha hecho por él.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Assassin's Creed)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Emily esperó en el mirador del Empire State durante media hora. Había mucha gente en el mirador y era fácil para sus aprendices y su hija esconderse entre la multitud y protegerla hasta la llegada de "Prometeo". Pensó en su hijo Desmond. Becca y Shaun estaban con él pero con la supuesta muerte de Lucy a sus manos, los asesinos le habían comunicado preocupados que temían por su salud tanto mental como física. Su móvil pitó y un mensaje de Shaun apareció en la pantalla.

"William nos ha enviado a por ti bajo el pretexto de eliminarte como traidora. Debes trasladar la reunión a otro lugar. S."

Emiy suspiró y procedió a escribir una respuesta. "Negativo, S. La reunión se mantiene como está. Traedme a mi hijo y yo sabré lidiar con él. E."

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero si el destino quería que su hijo se cruzara en su camino antes de tiempo, esperaba poder convencerle de que se uniese a ellos. Hizo una señal a su hija para que se acercara.

-Shaun y Rebecca se van a unir a nosotros antes de tiempo. Tu hermano viene con ellos. Necesito que te asegures de tenerlo controlado cuando suban, si la reunión todavía durara, al fin y al cabo "Prometeo" es un templario pero también es un aliado y Dios sabe que no podemos perder ninguno.

-Ella me ha llamado hace cinco minutos mamá. – Respondió su hija. –Ha salido del hospital contra la recomendación médica. Le he dicho que nos espere en el hotel. Jack y Kate están con ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en a cara de la maestra asesina.

-Bueno. Esto puede jugar a nuestro favor para convencer a Desmond. ¿Qué sabemos del tiempo que Des estuvo en coma?

- Parece ser que ha descubierto un nuevo fragmento cuando le conectaron al Animus mamá. Parece haber resuelto lo que la criatura Juno le dijo.

-Ya desde pequeño fue bastante inteligente.- Dijo su madre con cierto tono de orgullo. – El día en el que dejó la granja fue uno de los peores de mi vida.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir a nosotras que la próxima vez que lo viéramos sería todo un asesino? – Dijo Emma. Su madre acarició su mejilla y la instó a que se alejara. "Prometeo" siempre había preferido encuentros íntimos y la presencia de su hija podía darle una falsa impresión. Errónea por otra parte dado a que aunque de manera improvisada habían formado una nueva facción, sin embargo de acuerdo con los templarios que cooperaban en su pequeño proyecto "Prometeo" solo se había comunicado por email. Era un hombre misterioso y ella no era quien para negarle su privacidad. Sin embargo él no era quien para negarle a ella una pequeña escolta, aunque era una asesina experta, sabía que ahora que la hermandad conocía su traición, no pararían hasta eliminarla y era lo suficiente realista para saber que en algunos casos ella sola no podría mantenerse con vida.

Un hombre con gabardina oscura sombrero y gafas, lo suficientemente tapado para no ser reconocido se sentó a su lado en el banco. Ella sabía que era "Prometeo" pero debía esperar a que el hombre dijera la contraseña.

-Non Nobis, Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomine Tuo Da Gloriam.- Dijo el hombre. Ella sonrió. Era el lema de los caballeros templarios. El lema que San Bernardo había pensado para la orden, oponiéndose a los deseos de la antigua Orden Templaria. San Bernardo soñaba con una orden a la que el llamaba "Verdaderos templarios" que quedaría fuera de la guerra entre templarios y asesinos, que viviría según unos valores morales, sin embargo tras la muerte de San Bernardo la antigua orden se hizo con el control de los cruzados añadiéndolos a sus ya por aquel entonces numerosos ejércitos. Les costó sin embargo deshacerse de los ideales de San Bernardo y tuvieron que acabar con ellos utilizando a la iglesia acabando con todos los "Bernardinos" como ellos los llamaban, por supuesto la idea perduraba todavía en la orden y ahora que los asesinos también se habían corrompido, muchos descontentos con la hermandad se habían unido a ellos esperando por fin poner punto y final a la milenaria guerra. El lema de acuerdo con la naturaleza de San Bernardo significaba "Nada para nosotros, Señor, nada para nosotros, sino para dar gloria a tu nombre."

Ella tuvo que responder con la "verdad" que su orden había predicado a lo largo de los milenios.

-Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.

La reunión comenzó.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


	2. Chapter 2

Después de varios meses en pausa. Me vuelvo ha centrar en esta historia. No sabía muy bien como continuarla pero ya se me ha ido el bloqueo. Me gustaría que escribierais comentarios para decirme que os parece. Gracias por leer.

AL: Assassin's Creed no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2

Desmond subió junto con Shaun y Rebecca las escaleras que conducían al mirador del Empire State Building, lugar en el que según los contactos de la hermandad y un alto cargo templario. Desmond había observado con asco la cara de su padre cuando el hombre había hablado emocionado sobre las ventajas de matar a un maestro templario sin ninguna mención a su madre o a su hermana. Desmond estaba casi seguro de que el hombre se alegraba de librarse de ellas, puesto que tener una mujer y una hija traidoras a la orden no era lo mejor para seguir ascendiendo.

El susodicho padre esperaba con la furgoneta unas manzanas más allá. A cada paso que daba su corazón le resultaba más pesado. Se encontraba ante una situación que ninguna persona, asesino o no, debería encontrarse jamás y no se la desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Su corazón le gritaba que saliera corriendo y que no mirará atrás. Sabía que podía superar tanto a Shaun como a Rebecca en velocidad y agilidad. Sin embargo su parte racional le decía que era inútil, su padre lo encontraría y lo mataría sin dudarlo lo más mínimo. Además su el viejo se comunicaba con ellos por dispositivos Bluetooth.

Los tres asesinos tardaron cinco minutos en subir a la azotea, a una persona normal le hubieran llevado diez. Los tres se quitaron las capuchas y entraron aunque Desmond se puso una gorra de los Yankees para que ni su madre ni su hermana pudieran reconocerlo a primera vista.

-Separémonos y mezclémonos con la multitud. -Dijo Shaun. Rebecca y Desmond asintieron y se dispersarón.

-Cortaré la comunicación hasta que terminéis con vuestra misión. -Les informó William. - Escucharé lo que hagáis pero no hablaré. Recordad que el fracaso no es una opción

Desmond, no hizo caso de lo último puesto que una ráfaga de aire frío lo golpeó al salir al mirador. Desmond agradeció llevar la sudadera, estando el mirador al aire libre y siendo de noche y casi invierno, el frío en otro atuendo podría haberle afectado, o más bien podría haberlo notado más. Desmond, se movió entre la multitud localizando a los asesinos entre ella. Tenía que reconocer que ellos, a diferencia de él, parecían tranquilos consiguiendo que nadie se fijara en ellos, mientras que él atraía sobre él algunas veces la mirada de algún turista curioso y estaba seguro de que alguno de los hombres de su madre también lo habría notado puesto que tenían una capacidad de observación diferente al resto de la gente.

No tardó mucho en localizar a su madre estaba sentada en un banco hablando con un hombre, seguramente un templario, demasiado disfrazado para reconocerle si le hubiera conocido. Observó a su alrededor, estaba justo en medio del perímetro de seguridad de los asesinos aunque no podía descartar la posible presencia de templarios en el mirador. Decidió avanzar hacia su madre y el desconocido con la intención de cumplir con su misión. Cuanto más lo pensara más le costaría cumplirla pero la misión no iba a cambiar: Su madre debía ser eliminada.

Se movió entre la gente que se interponía ante él y su objetivo con facilidad, en entrenamiento del Animus le había servido para eso. Pero justo cuando solo un grupo de personas se los separaba el disparo de un arma, de una pistola hizo que la gente saliera corriendo del mirador. Desmond se encontró rodeado inmediatamente por 9 personas de las cuales solo reconoció a su hermana, que lo miraba llena de tristeza. Sintió como Shaun y Rebecca se pegaban a él dispuestos a ayudarlo con los atacantes.

-Nueve contra tres- Dijo Desmond con una media sonrisa. -Me parece una pelea justa.

Probó que el mecanismo de su cuchilla funcionaba y sonrió sin embargo sus enemigos no atacaron. Su hermana le habló.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Des.- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo. -Veo que te has estado cuidando bien

-Tú también hermanita. - Dijo Desmond. - La última vez que te vi eras apenas una mocosa de 11 años.

Su hermana soltó una pequeña carcajada. -Muy cierto. - Respondió ella. - Y tú solo tenías 17, apenas un muchacho. Recuerdo que apoyé a papá en la última pelea que tuvisteis y a la mañana siguiente ya no estabas, siempre me sentí culpable por ello.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa de ello salvo el viejo.- Desmond soltó con desprecio.

-Sin embargo ahora tú estás de su parte y nosotras en su contra. - Dijo su madre entrando dentro del círculo. El templario había desaparecido.

-Es diferente, vosotras habéis traicionado a la hermandad. - Se defendió Desmond. -Y he de decir mamá que no me esperaba esto de ti. Siempre apoyaste a papá con una fe ciega y nunca cuestionaste sus motivos.

-No cuestiono sus motivos Des. - Replicó su madre con ternura. - Cuestiono los de la hermandad. La hermandad se ha convertido en lo que antaño juró destruir. Si no fuera así se habrían dado cuenta de que los templarios no son tan malos, por lo menos algunos. Hay algunos que saben que los frutos del edén son peligrosos y se han encargado de protegerlos. Mi amigo "Prometeo" es uno de ellos. Sin embargo tu padre y la Hermandad no lo ven así.

-Unas buenas en unos años no compensan por siglos de injusticias.- Desmond respondió. Sabía que su madre tenía razón pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Abstergo le había obligado a pasar.

-¿Y si te dijera que un gran templario fue amigo personal y cómplice de Ezio Auditore?-Replicó su madre. Los ojos de Desmond se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa. ¿Un templario amigo de Ezio? Desde luego el no lo había visto en el animus. Su madre sonrió y continuó- Nunca fue considerado un asesino pero cooperó estrechamente con nuestra Hermandad. Sus inventos nos fueron muy útiles.

-Leonardo. -Dijo Desmond.

-Leonardo Da Vinci. Gran Maestre de los templarios Bernardinos.- Dijo su Madre asintiendo.

-¿Leonardo era un templario?- Preguntó Desmond confuso. -Pero si era uno de los hombres de confianza de Ezio y Ezio...

-Odiaba a los templarios por lo que le hicieron a su familia. - Dijo su madre. -Pero por supuesto Leonardo nunca le reveló su secreto a Ezio.

-Desmond. No la hagas caso, está intentando confundirte. Mata a todos los de esa azotea, Shaun y Rebecca también son unos traidores, son ellos los que han delatado la operación al enemigo. - Ordenó su padre desde la furgoneta. Desmond se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos que lo miraban tristemente disculpándose en silencio.

Desmond se sentía confuso y traicionado por todos. En el último año había pasado de pensar que había escapado de los asesinos a hallarse inmerso de lleno en la lucha contra los templarios. Había matado a la mujer que amaba, su madre su hermana y sus amigos habían traicionado a la hermandad y su padre le seguía obligando a luchar en una guerra que no era la suya.

-Si me uno a vosotros. ¿Acabaréis con esta guerra de una vez por todas?- Preguntó Desmond. -¿Podremos llevar una vida más o menos normal?

-¡Somos asesinos y nunca podremos llevar una vida totalmente normal!- Gritó su padre desde la furgoneta claramente desesperado.

-Pero podremos intentarlo- Dijo su madre sonriendo cálidamente a su hijo. - Eso hizo que Desmond tomará la decisión, tal y como le había enseñado Lucy en la guerra no había buenos ni malos, solo dolor. Y si lo que decía su madre era verdad un grupo de templarios se había unido con los asesinos para acabar con ella. Desmond cogió el Bluetooth y lo lanzó contra el suelo rompiéndolo.

-Si eso es verdad. Podéis contar con mi cuchilla- Dijo Desmond devolviéndola la sonrisa a su madre. Los asesinos y los templarios relajaron sus posturas de combate y abrieron el círculo. Emma corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos Des.- Le dijo con cariño.

-Yo a ti también hermanita.- Respondió Desmond devolviéndola el abrazo. Desmond se movió entre los asesinos y los templarios que le dieron la mano, algunos, y otros palmadas en la espalda, hasta llegar a su madre.

-Me alegro de verte mamá.- Dijo el joven asesino.

-Yo también a ti hijo mío.- Dijo la maestra asesina besándolo en la mejilla. -Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón.

-Lo mismo se podría decir de ti- bromeó Desmond provocando una breve risa de su hermana. Su madre les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos que les hizo sentir como dos niños traviesos de nuevo.

-Maestra. - Dijo uno de los asesinos.- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha aquí estamos demasiado expuestos.

-Está bien. - Dijo la mujer. - Cada equipo se irá a uno de los pisos francos. -Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond irán al de Jack y Kate. El resto iremos a las casas asignadas de antemano.

Rebecca y Shaun se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa que Desmond no llegó a entender, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió que ya se lo contarían cuando fuera el momento.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A ssassin's Creed))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))

El piso que su madre les había asignado se encontraba en pleno centro del Bronks. Por lo visto todos los pisos que esta inusual alianza poseía se encontraban en lugares donde los templarios y los asesinos no tenían poder alguno siendo el Bronks uno de ellos. El edificio era viejo y los pasillos destartalados, la falta de mantenimiento era clara. El apartamento que les habían asignado era el 107, un apartamento que compartirían con otro equipo, dos templarios y una asesina.

Tanto Shaun como Rebecca parecían conocer a los ocupantes de dicho apartamento pero parecían reacios a contarle a Desmond algo sobre ellos. Todavía recordaba la cara sonriente de Rebecca cuando le dijo que prefería que fuera una sorpresa sin embargo Shaun parecía preoocupado.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos, por lo visto el timbre en palabras de Shaun no funcionaba y daba calambre. Les abrió la puerta un hombre Afroaméricano, corpulento y con pinta de ex-marine. Llevaba una camiseta del Planeta de los simios y unos pantalones vaqueros, curiosamente las gafas que llevaba le daban un aspecto algo intelectual. Su primera expresión parecía enfadada sin embargo al ver a Shaun y a Rebecca cambió su expresión seria por una alegre.

-¡Shaun! ¡Becca! ¡Me alegro de veros!- Dijo el hombre abrazando amistosamente a ambos asesinos. Desmond estaba confundido, nunca se había esperado ver a un templario abrazar así a dos asesinos. Después miró a Desmond con detenimiento y miró a Becca.-¿Es él?

-Sí- Asintió la asesina sonriente. El hombre también abrazó a Desmond. -¿Así que tú eres el famoso Desmond Miles? Yo me llamó Jack y es un verdadero honor conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. Aunque no sabía que fuera tan famoso.- Dijo Desmond.

-En nuestra organización sí, el hombre que le ha estado dando problemas a abstergo en los últimos meses. ¿Sabías que eres la única persona capaz de escapar totalmente de sus garras?- Le comentó el hombre liberándolo de su abrazo de oso.

-He tenido bastante ayuda Jack.- Respondió Desmond tristemente. -Tanto Shaun, Rebecca como la difunta Lucy Stillman me han ayudado mucho tanto a escapar de Abstergo como a desarrollar mis habilidades como asesino.

-¿Difunta eh?- Sonó una voz que Desmond conocía demasiado bien. -No me mates todavía Des, no ha llegado mi hora. Desmond desvío la mirada de Jack hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Allí estaba ella, junto a una mujer afroamericana como de pelo largo, se hallaba Lucy, tal y como él la recordaba. Sino fuera por las sonrisas en los rostros de Shaun, Becca, Jack y la mujer, que según había oído Desmond antes se llamaba Kate, hubiera pensado que era una alucinación

-¿Lucy?- Preguntó él incrédulo. La mujer asintió y sonrió. Desmond buscó el sofá y se derrumbó sobre él. -Pero es imposible, yo... Roma... El coliseo... Yo te-te apuñalé.

-Así es Desmond- dijo Shaun. -Controlado por la criatura y privado de tu voluntad apuñalaste a Lucy pero, algo de tu voluntad debió de prevalecer porque no la heriste mortalmente. Una vez te quedaste inconsciente yo lleve en secreto a Lucy a un hospital donde la operaron, cuando estuvieron seguros de que aguantaría el viaje la enviaron Nueva York.

-Pero... yo te oí. - Dijo Desmond confuso. - Te oí informar a mi padre de su muerte. Fuiste el único del equipo que atendió a su funeral.

-En realidad estaba coordinando todo para su traslado.- Shaun le explicó.

-Todo este tiempo yo he pensado que la había matado. - Dijo Desmond. En esos momentos un torrente de emociones invadían su cuerpo, alivio, emoción enfado. Cerró los ojos un momento para ponerlas bajo control.

-Lo sentimos Des, de verdad que sí.- Intervino Rebecca. -Pero era la única manera de mantenernos a salvo. Si William hubiera sabido que estaba viva hubiera...

-Enviado un equipo de asesinos para acabar con ella. -Terminó Desmond comprensivo. Sabía por qué sus amigos lo habían ocultado y aunque todavía dolía el alivio era mayor que las demás emociones. Miró a Lucy tiernamente. - Yo pensaba que te había perdido para siempre Luce.

Lucy se sentó a su lado en el sofá y lo abrazó. Los demás comprendieron que era una escena privada así que abandonaron la habitación. Desmond lloró sobre la blusa de su amiga durante unos minutos hasta que logró calmarse.

-Des.- Dijo la mujer una vez el chico se hubo calmado. - Yo... siento de verdad haberte mentido, o por lo menos no haberte contado toda la verdad.

-No pasa nada. En esos momentos tal y como iban las cosas en el Animus y lo que había visto a los templarios hacer no te hubiera creído. - Dijo Desmond quitando importancia al asunto. -Cuando vi los emails a Vidic he de reconocer que me sentí un poco traicionado, pero según fui leyendo vi que realmente te preocupabas por tu equipo.

Lucy asintió. -Al principio Warren Vidic era mi amigo y mi mentor, incluso llegué a quererle como a mi padre. Era un momento en el que yo dudaba de la hermandad y acabé convirtiéndome en agente doble. Sin embargo no tardé en arrepentirme al ver que tanto los templarios como los asesinos eran parecidos en que todos eran igual de ambiciosos. -Lucy hizo una pausa y Desmond la acarició la espalda animándola a continuar. - Después de lo que pasó con el sujeto 16. -A Lucy se le escaparon unas lágrimas mientras recordaba el suceso. - Tu madre se acercó a mí y dijo que lo sabía todo. Por unos instantes yo temí que William la hubiese enviado a matarme, pero ella no hizo nada de eso. Me habló de como los templarios y los asesinos se habían convertido en lo mismo y de como ella algunos asesinos y algunos templarios estaban dispuestos a cambiar las cosas, acabar con esta guerra. Fue ella la que te encontró y me ordenó que te llevara a Abstergo para meterte en el Animus. Nunca contacté con ella aunque todo lo que hacíamos lo hacíamos siguiendo las instrucciones que ella me había dejado, hasta el coliseo. Eso ha cambiado nuestros planes, los ha acelerado ahora que los asesinos saben donde está el último fruto del edén debemos movernos rápido para evitar que se hagan con él.

Desmond asintió.- Gracias por contármelo todo.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de lo que te he hecho pasar.- Respondió ella tristemente.

-No estoy de acuerdo- respondió él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no huiste de la hermandad. para no tener que ver nada con los templarios y los asesinos?

-Realmente no huí de la orden. Huí de mi padre y de su obsesión con los templarios. Su obsesión con lo que el creía que era la misión de la hermandad de acabar con ellos.- Respondió Desmond sonriendo, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente. -En el fondo, no puedo decir que todo lo hemos pasado haya sido un camino de rosas, pero ahora que sé que estás viva y que hay una manera de acabar con esta guerra no me arrepiento de estar aquí.

Lucy se sonrojó aún más y Desmond la besó en la frente.

-Ahora deberíamos descansar, mañana deberemos de madrugar por si se nos necesita. - Añadió Desmond levantándose del sofá. - ¿Me enseñas mi habitación?

-C-claro- dijo Lucy conduciéndole a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. - En esta sala solo hay tres habitaciones así que nos tocará dormir juntos.

-Creo que podré vivir con eso. - Respondió Desmond haciéndola reír. - Y también podría acostumbrarme -murmuró sin que ella se diera cuenta. - Con ese comentario ambos asesinos entraron en la habitación.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((Assassin's Creed))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))

William Miles regresó a la casa que hasta hace unas horas había compartido con su hijo y un equipo de asesinos. William apretó los dientes al pensar en Desmond. Era la segunda vez que el muchacho le decepcionaba pero está vez era peor. Al igual que su hermana y que su madre se había convertido en su enemigo. El Mentor de facto de los Asesinos no comprendía por qué su familia no comprendía los ideales del verdadero mentor. Los asesinos podrían guiar a la humanidad hacia un nuevo futuro. Su mujer les había equiparado con los templarios pero William estaba seguro de que la hermandad hallaría la manera de utilizar los frutos para provecho de la humanidad, no como la egoísta orden templaria que solo buscaba el dominio. El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Aquí William Miles.- Dijo contestando al teléfono.

-Ya me han informado del chasco del Empire State. - Dijo una voz fría y anciana.

-Mentor- Dijo William claramente asustado. - Y-yo no lo llamaría fracaso, es simplemente un ligero contratiempo.

-Así que el único que sabe donde está el último fruto y la fortaleza de los antiguos desaparece, y tú lo llamas un ligero contratiempo. - Dijo el Mentor enfadado. - Interesante. Será porque ya tienes a toda nuestra gente buscándoles verdad.

-Me iba a poner con ello ahora mentor. - Respondió William. -No estarán mucho tiempo fuera de nuestro control.

-Por tu bien, mi buen amigo William eso espero. -Dijo el mentor. - Ya sabes que no me gusta que me fallen y que hay varios asesinos detrás de tu puesto.

-Sí señor- Dijo William. -No le fallaré.

Una vez dicho esto ambos mentores colgaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupado estos meses. Aquí viene el capítulo 3. Disfrutad y comentad

LD: Assassin's creed no me pertenece, yo solo juego a sus juegos XD

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A ssassin's Creed))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

Capítulo 3

Desmond se despertó y observó a Lucy durante unos segundos antes de levantarse. Tal y como había pensado se podría acostumbrar a esa visión. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Kate asomó la cabeza haciendo que Lucy empezara a moverse, se estaba despertando.

-Desmond, Lucy, el desayuno está listo.- Dijo la mujer. Desmond asintió dándole las gracias silenciosamente. Por la mirada que les echaba la mujer, Desmond se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba encontrar alguna prueba de que algo había pasado anoche. Desmond no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de la mujer cuando vio que las sábanas no estaban más desordenadas de lo necesario.

-¿Quieres algo más Kate?- Preguntó Desmond sonriendo.

-No-no- dijo Kate sonrojada. -Os veré ahora.

Una vez la mujer salió de la habitación Desmond sus ganas de estallar a reír. Lucy se despertó y desperezó, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la mujer algo extrañada al ver a Desmond reprimiendo las carcajadas.

-Nada. -Respondió él quitándole importancia al asunto. -Parece ser que alguien se esperaba que pasara algo entre nosotros esta noche.

Lucy lo miró y se echó a reír junto con él, aunque la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos les habría importado en absoluto si algo hubiera pasado. Lucy se sonrojó levemente ante tal pensamiento pero no podía permitir que Desmond lo viera así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo. -Respondió él mirándola con ternura. - La verdad es que desde que desperté del coma no he dormido mucho.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó ella con genuina preocupación en su voz.

-Bueno,- comenzó Desmond sin estar completamente seguro de querer contarle todo. - Digamos que no me últimamente estaba bajo mucha presión por parte de mi padre se podría decir que era como volver a mi adolescencia antes de escapar del campamento. Eso por un lado, y también...

Desmond se detuvo antes de continuar.

-Supongo que no podía soportar la idea de haberte arrebatado la vida.- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Lucy observó a Desmond unos segundos sin saber que decir. Pero los gritos de Shaun desde el salón la sacaron del aprieto.

-¡Lucy, Desmond! ¿¡Queréis venir a desayunar de una vez!? ¡Kate no nos deja comer hasta que no hayáis venido vosotros!- Gritó su compañero con su habitual falta de paciencia.

Ambos asesinos rieron mientras oían a Kate y a Rebecca reprender a Shaun por su falta de tacto.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((As sassin's creed))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))

Poco después de desayunar Desmond recibió una llamada de su madre. El joven asesino no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella demasiado después de unirse a su causa y en los últimos años no había hablado con ella. No era que su relación con su madre fuera complicada pero Desmond siempre había pensado que su madre escogería el lado de su padre antes que el suyo. En los últimos días de su estancia en la granja la maestra asesina había intentado actuar como intermediaria entre su marido y su hijo sin ponerse realmente de parte de ninguno, sin embargo acercando siempre más su postura a William que a Desmond.

Cuando Desmond finalmente abandonó aquel lugar se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería contactar con ningún miembro de su familia. Así que volver a oír su voz producía sentimientos extraños en él al igual que el haberse encontrado cara a cara con su padre después de tantos años había hecho.

-Desmond.- sonó la voz de Emily al otro lado de la línea.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo- respondió él quitándole importancia al tono solemne de su madre.

-No, así no. Debemos hablar en persona.- Respondió su madre. Desmond dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde estás ahora?- Preguntó el joven asesino.

-Abajo he venido en un coche alquilado. Un BMW serie 5 último modelo de color negro.- Respondió su madre.

-Bueno voy a ver si me necesitan para algo antes de salir. Te llamaré de nuevo en cuanto sepa algo.- Desmond colgó el teléfono móvil y se dirigió al salón donde el resto de los ocupantes de la casa veían distraídos la televisión.- Chicos voy a dar una vuelta. ¿Necesitáis algo de la calle?

-No, gracias Desmond. - Respondió Kate. - Tampoco te preocupes demasiado por el tiempo, aunque si llegas más tarde de la una te quedas sin comer. - Terminó bromeando.

Desmond sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta cogiendo unas llaves del cuenco junto a ella. Lucy le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien Des? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Preguntó. Antes de que Desmond pudiera responder Shaun le interrumpió.

-Vamos Lucy es un asesino hecho y derecho no un niño de 5 años. Sabe cuidarse solo.- Las palabras seguramente intentaban sonar tranquilizadoras pero viniendo de la boca de Shaun sonaban un tanto burlonas lo que hizo que Rebecca le diera un codazo.

-¡Au!- Protestó Shaun generando las risas de los otros cinco.

Desmond por su parte quedó sorprendido por la aparente confianza de Shaun en sus habilidades. Dejando eso de lado volvió a mirar a Lucy y la dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo saliendo de la casa, escribiendo a su madre para que supiese que estaba bajando.

No le costó mucho, una vez fuera del edificio encontrar el coche alquilado de su madre. Era probablemente el único coche extranjero de toda la calle. Desmond dio dos golpes en la ventanilla del pasajero haciendo que su madre desbloqueara la puerta y le dejara acceder al vehículo. Desmond se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y dio un beso en la mejilla de la maestra asesina que sonrió ante su gesto.

-Vaya- dijo la mujer poniendo el coche en marcha y avanzando lentamente- no me dabas un beso en la mejilla desde por lo menos los doce años, a los trece decidiste que eras muy mayor pare ello.

-Los otros niños se metían conmigo por ser tan afectuoso, tenía que labrarme una reputación. - Su madre soltó una ligera carcajada y asintió.

-Entiendo.

Desmond sonrió. Le gustaba hablar así con su madre pero sabía que ella no le había llamado ahí para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Así que cuando consiguió recuperar la seriedad preguntó.

-¿De que querías hablar?

Emily suspiró manteniendo los ojos en la carretera durante unos momentos. Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar había un cierto tono de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa al mismo tiempo que demasiadas explicaciones Desmond.

Desmond miró a su madre. No estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de conversaciones con ninguno de sus dos progenitores. Cuando era más joven sus padres le obligaban a hacer cosas que él no comprendía ni quería hacer simplemente porque ellos se lo decían o porque era lo que los asesinos llevaban haciendo desde tiempos inmemoriales. No estaba acostumbrado ni a disculpas ni a más explicaciones de las necesarias.

-Mamá no es necesario que te disculpes. En todo caso debería ser yo quien se disculpara por irme de casa sin despedirme de vosotras dejando solo una nota.- Dijo Desmond poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su madre aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

-Sabes hijo. Esa discusión que sostuviste con tu padre me ayudó a abrir los ojos en varios sentidos entre otros a no confiar tan ciegamente en la hermandad. - Dijo su madre. - Y siempre me sentí culpable por no haberte apoyado entonces así que podemos decir que los dos tenemos algo de que disculparnos.

-Bueno pues entonces. ¿Se puede decir que ambos aceptamos nuestras disculpas?- Dijo Desmond sonriendo levemente.

Su madre asintió también sonriendo.

-Estupendo. Ahora con respecto a esas explicaciones eso sí que me interesaría más. Siempre te tomé como una mujer completamente fiel a la hermandad. ¿Cómo es que hemos acabado en esta situación? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de la corrupción en la hermandad de la que me hablaste ayer?- Preguntó Desmond.

-Bueno Desmond como ya te he dicho tu discusión con William debilitó considerablemente mi fe en la hermandad. Cuando te he dicho que en cierto modo me abriste los ojos no era mentira. Me percate de ciertas prácticas por parte de los altos cargos de la misma que hasta entonces había ignorado o había elegido ignorar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Desmond preocupado.

-Por ejemplo a nuestros niños no se les enseñaban los valores de la orden, se les educaba en el odio más visceral hacia los templarios, muy parecido a lo que hacen ellos con los suyos.- Explicó ella. Desmond asintió, aún recordaba la frase famosa de su padre. "El mejor templario es el templario muerto." Desmond nunca había podido creerlo del todo y había tenido cortos debates con su padre que normalmente terminaban con William castigando a su hijo o enviándolo a su habitación.

-Me puse en contacto con otros miembros de la hermandad alrededor del mundo. Como ya debes saber un asesino conoce a muchas personas de la hermandad por nuestro trabajo. La cuestión es que comprobé con horror que no solo se limitaba a nuestra granja sino a varios lugares de la hermandad. Hablé con William y con el Mentor sobre el tema pero ambos parecían completamente de acuerdo con el modo de educar a nuestros hijos, además siendo tu padre el instructor jefe ya me figuraba que el conocería de estos tejemanejes. Quizá fue entonces cuando me empecé a desenamorar de él.

Desmond observó a su madre completamente atónito. Pese a los hechos del día anterior nunca había esperado oír esas palabras de su madre. Su madre hizo una pausa asimilando sus propias palabras y continuó.

-Pese a mis reticencias con respecto al modo de educar a los niños conseguí que William me dejara ayudar con la educación de los aprendices al mismo tiempo que mis compañeros hacían lo propio en sus campamentos. Cambiamos la educación espartana de William por una dura pero comprensiva y con el tiempo nos ganamos la confianza de varios asesinos y aprendices. Por supuesto William seguía opinando que sus métodos eran los más efectivos, sin embargo mientras él solo les enseñaba a luchar nosotros también les enseñábamos a pensar. Y entonces pasó algo que me daría cierta ventaja sobre tu padre.- Dijo su madre mientras continuaba su historia.

-La supuesta muerte del Mentor.- Concluyó Desmond ganándose una sonrisa y un asentimiento de aprobación de su madre.

-William había sido y por lo visto todavía es el hombre de confianza del antiguo Mentor, por lo tanto tras la muerte de este ganó el apoyo de muchos líderes de nuestra hermandad convirtiéndose en Mentor no oficial de nuestra orden. Eso me dio mucha mas libertad en el campamento aunque también me costaría la vida de un buen amigo y colaborador. Hideo Takahashi, un gran asesino de una de nuestras bases japonesas, se enfrentó a William después de que tu padre lo acusara de traición y murió tras combatir contra él. Por otra parte llamamos la atención tanto de los Templarios como de los templarios Bernardinos.

Desmond asintió. -¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la hermandad deseaba los fragmentos del Edén por los mismos motivos que los templarios?

-Poco después de la muerte de Hideo tuve una discusión con tu padre- Explicó Emily. - En ella se le escapó su plan de moldear el mundo con la ayuda de los fragmentos del Edén antes de que los templarios pudieran hacerlo. Recuerdo que tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no sacar la cuchilla allí mismo y acabar con él. Durante los siguientes años muchos miembros de la hermandad fueron desertando y uniéndose a miembros de los Bernardinos en distintos escondites mientras yo interpretaba mi papel como un miembro fiel de la misma. Por desgracia tales deserciones no quedaron siempre sin represalias. El motivo por el que convencí a Lucy para que se uniera a nosotros fue que sus padres habían sido asesinados mientras protegían una de nuestras bases de los hombres de William y me pidieron que me encargara de su hija.

Desmond miró a su madre horrorizado y Emily no necesitó ser adivina para conocer su pregunta.

-Ella lo sabe.- Respondió simplemente. -Y no siente deseos de venganza simplemente está mucho más comprometida con la causa.

-Bueno- dijo Desmond cuando su madre detuvo de nuevo el coche, había estado tan concentrado en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta de que habían estado dando vueltas a la manzana. -Gracias por la conversación, es bueno obtener explicaciones más allá del "es nuestro deber" y "porque los templarios son malvados".

Su madre sonrió.

-Ha sido un placer Des. Os llamaré esta semana, si mis predicciones son correctas podremos lanzar un buen golpe contra ambas organizaciones a durante este fin de semana. -Desmond la miró confundido. -No es necesario que sepas nada de momento.

-¿Y qué sucede con los fragmentos del Edén?

Su madre suspiró.

-Tenemos a un equipo analizando el Ánimus y tus recuerdos almacenados en él, sin embargo nuestros esfuerzos serían inútiles sino podemos encargarnos de los templarios y de los asesinos antes de la fecha señalada o por lo menos de que no nos molesten.

Desmond hubiera querido preguntar más cosas pero la cara de su madre le decía que no era el momento así que bajo de vehículo y regresó al apartamento.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (Assassin's Creed))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))

William Miles observó los informes de las distintas células con preocupación. No solo en Estados Unidos sino también en distintos países la hermandad sufría deserciones en masa al igual que alguna de sus bases había sido atacada y saqueada. Afortunadamente no habían sufrido golpes demasiado duros de momento, sin embargo la capacidad de actuación de los traidores aumentaba a medida que la de la Hermandad descendía. Por si fuera poco habían perdido a Desmond y el mentor estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El líder asesino suspiró, había pedido dos equipos aquella misma mañana pero no sabía que hacer cuando los consiguiera. A diferencia de en los primeros días la organización de su mujer se había vuelto más cuidadosa y efectiva operando desde las sombras y atacando solo cuando sabían que ganarían, se habían vuelto prácticamente invisibles. Inmerso en sus pensamientos William no notó como varias figuras se movían entre las sombras y solo cuando sintió el frío de una cuchilla contra su nuca se percató de que tenía compañía.

-Te has vuelto más descuidado con el tiempo Will.- Dijo una voz femenina y burlona que provenía de una figura con uniforme de asesino de color negro.

-Helen- dijo William con una media sonrisa en la cara. -Es un placer como siempre.

La mujer sonrió y retiró su cuchilla. El resto de asesinos de la sala que habían observado la escena desde las sombras salieron a la luz, todos iban vestidos como la primera. William se dio la vuelta y la encapuchada retiró su capucha revelando a una mujer de la misma edad que él, con cabellos rubios canos y ojos que denotaban una gran experiencia vital.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió ella sonriendo y abrazando al hombre.

-Cuando pedí refuerzos no me imaginaba que me fueran a enviar a tu equipo, de hecho creía que estabas en Arabia Saudí encargándote de unos asuntos de la hermandad.- Dijo William cuando rompieron el abrazo.

-Acabamos pronto con los templarios de la zona, no fue una misión complicada. -Respondió la mujer.

-Especialmente para nuestro mejor equipo. -Dijo William sonriendo, gestó que Helen devolvió brevemente antes de mirar a todas lados en busca de algo.

-Hablando de equipos, no veo al tuyo por ninguna parte.- Respondió la mujer.

-Por desgracia mi equipo a desertado con una información bastante valiosa para la hermandad que es imperativo que recuperemos. - Explicó William.

-¿Más asesinos renegados?- Preguntó Helen con cierto desprecio hacia el nombre y lo que significaba.

-Sí.- Respondió él. - Por desgracia ya se han unido a mi mujer y sus rebeldes. - La cara de Helen mostró sorpresa ante la mención de Emily. -Veo que el jefe de tu célula no te ha informado de su deserción.

Helen negó con la cabeza, Emily y ella habían sido amigas desde que eran aprendices y ambas se habían destacado siempre por una gran dedicación a la causa debido a haber perdido a sus padres a manos de los templarios, el mero hecho de que su mejor amiga se hubiera unido a la rebelión la entristecía y enfurecía al mismo tiempo.

-Por desgracia mis hijos, Desmond y Emma, se han unido a su madre en su injusta causa.- Dijo William con cara de tristeza.

-¿Así que era cierto? ¿Tu hijo regresó a la hermandad?- Preguntó Helen.

-Durante un breve período en efecto. Y se ha marchado de ella con cierta información que debemos recuperar, para lo cual necesitamos recuperar uno de nuestros Ánimus y a ser posible traerlo a él con vida. -Respondió William. - Por desgracia él y sus compinches se hallan en la ciudad de Nueva York donde no disponemos de tantos hombres para combatir a los templarios y a los traidores a la vez.

-Tranquilo- dijo Helen sonriendo. -Mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos de ello

-Contaba con ello.- Dijo William claramente aliviado. Helen y su equipo podían ser considerados como los mejores de toda Norteamérica y probablemente de toda la hermandad, si alguien podía solucionar sus problemas eran claramente ellos. Aunque debía andarse con cuidado, Helen al igual que muchos otros asesinos pensaba que el anterior Mentor estaba muerto, si les descubría probablemente se haría una nueva y poderosa enemiga. Saliendo de sus pensamientos William continuó hablando. -Este fin de semana recibiremos un cargamento de armas que necesitan en algunas de nuestras bases, es posible que los traidores sepan esto y decidan atacarnos, tu y tu equipo estaréis en el lugar como seguridad adicional.

-Dime William. - Comenzó Helen. -Se que es mejor que te traigamos a tu hijo vivo, pero ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

-Los demás no son importantes. -Dijo William fríamente. -Acabad con ellos si podéis. Y recordad que intentarán por todos los medios que os unáis a su causa, no caigáis.

-Sí Mentor.- Dijo Helen antes de que ella y su equipo salieran de la estancia. Una vez a solas William volvió a sus planes y maquinaciones.


End file.
